Electronic devices often use software developed by multiple parties. For example, the operating system or drivers may be developed by a first company, while an application may be developed by a second company. The software portions developed by the different companies may have compatibility issues. However, testing devices with software from various sources to identify problems can be difficult. For example, in at least some cases instrumented builds for some or all of the software may be unavailable.